Sacrifice Yourself To Me (Censored)
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Castiel finds an old abandoned church in post-Apocalyptic Detroit. Dean takes him to the altar…


**Title:** Sacrifice Yourself To Me (Censored)  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Characters:** Endverse!Castiel, Edverse!Dean Winchester  
 **Prompt:** 31 Day Place Challenge - Day 8: Church  
 **Word Count:** 969  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Genre:** Spiritual, Romance (sort of), Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
 **Summary:** Castiel finds an old abandoned church in post-Apocalyptic Detroit. Dean takes him to the altar…  
 **Author's Notes:** Didn't originally expect to incorporate the Bible verses. Episode Tag: 5.04 "The End"

548 words have been edited out of this version to make it as suitable as possible for this site while still retaining a fraction of the intent. For the full smut-filled version, please visit my AO3 page – link available on my profile!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded furiously as he stomped through the door of the building that, like all the other buildings around it, was quickly falling into disrepair. He quickly looked around outside before securing the door behind him. "We're here for supplies not to play tourist." It was just the two of them on this run, and when he'd looked up to discover his companion gone he'd panicked.

"There's no reason to be so anxious, Dean. My grace may have faded drastically, but I can still sense a Croat in the vicinity. They seem to be concentrated on the East side of the city today, for whatever reason." Castiel sat in one of the pews at the front of the old church he'd found, elbows resting on his knees, chin balanced on his hands which were folded as if in prayer. He stared ahead at the bare altar. The large crucifix that had once hung behind it had been torn down and was in pieces on the stone floor.

"Yeah, and how much longer do you think you'll be able to manage even that much?" Dean asked tersely as he looked around. He noticed Castiel's lips had thinned and the almost former Angel remained silent in response. Dean felt chastened but didn't apologise. Instead, he cleared his throat and adjusted his grip on his gun before reluctantly taking a seat next to his best friend… His _only_ friend, actually, in this post-Apocalyptic existence they'd found themselves trapped in.

The two sat in a stilted yet companionable silence.

"Dean, I want you to fuck me," Castiel intoned. Dean's head whipped around in surprise, unsure if he'd heard correctly. Castiel turned to meet his wide-eyed gaze with his own steady one.

"Wh-"

"Here."

Dean blinked, an expression of pure disbelief on his face. _"Here?"_

"Well, up there on the altar, actually," Castiel tilted his head in the direction he'd indicated.

Dean was silent before choking out _"Why?"_

Castiel sighed and turned back to the altar in question. "I am a being created of pure celestial intent. I once was capable of travelling the entire universe. Once… _more_ … than _this_ …" Dean could only stare at the lost looking creature beside him. "They prayed to me… There was once a time where humans actually _prayed_. To _me_ … I was once important."

Dean pursed his lips. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sounds kinda ritualistic."

Castiel's own lips quirked. "Yeah. Almost sacrificial."

Dean shrugged and looked at his friend with a consideration he had never allowed himself before. "Well, I'm not going to fuck you dry," he stated bluntly. "And I sure as hell ain't gonna use spit."

"I picked this up earlier," Castiel smirked as he produced a bottle of lubricant from bag on the pew next to him. Dean eyed the bottle with a small bit of trepidation. If he complied things would change. Their dynamics would change. "I'm not asking for fidelity." Castiel's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up into those blue eyes he'd long become accustomed to. "I'm just asking for you, Dean." He pressed the bottle into the former hunter's hand and stood, removing his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. Dean watched as he shed his clothing, tossing them onto the pew, until he stood completely nude. Castiel gazed into Dean's eyes once more. _"Oh, that I might have my request, that God would grant me what I hope for…"_

Dean swallowed thickly. He recognized those words. As a child he'd managed to memorize the bible from start to finish. For a long time it offered the only bedtime stories he could give Sammy growing up, until he'd managed to swipe some actual children's books from various second hand shops. It had been an easier task than he'd thought. There was a bible in every motel room, after all. The last place he'd ever expected to hear someone quoting it, however, was here… now… And the jolt in his veins proved that he actually didn't mind in the slightest… He stood and removed his own jacket and shirt. _"Hope deferred makes the heart sick, but a longing fulfilled is a tree of life."_ He removed his jeans and shoes and socks and stood equally nude before his Angel.

Castiel let out a shuddering breath and practically fell forward, wrapping himself around Dean. They held onto each other and kissed deeply, feverously. Dean pulled away long enough to snatch the bottle of lube from where he'd left it on the pew behind him. Quicker than either of them realized, Castiel was laid out on his back on the altar and Dean kissed the Angel's abdomen. _"'For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future'."_

They continued like this… moving against one another. Exchanging verses in heated breaths…

They clung to each other for a while after, coming down from their shared high. When they regained control of their lungs and other muscles they pulled away from each other and cleaned themselves up. Before putting their jackets back on, Castiel came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

" _For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord,"_ he spoke into his human's shoulder. Dean held his wrists and they stood, pressed together, for a time.

They returned to the compound with the supplies they'd gathered as thought nothing had changed. But nothing had remained the same.

\- 30 -

* * *

 _Completed: January 17, 2017  
Edited: January 31, 2017_


End file.
